rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
TV-Y
Programming rated TV-Y in the United States TV Parental Guidelines, signifies content that is suitable for all children ages 0-6 (particularly those of preschool or kindergarten age, as this rating is commonly seen in early childhood shows, and non-preschool or kindergarten age). This rating is typical for networks such as Nick Jr.(formerly known as Noggin), PBS Kids, Disney Junior and Sprout channel, but is relatively rare elsewhere. Partial list of TV-Y content Nickelodeon Shows *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1999-2000) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Original Rating) *All Grown Up! *The Angry Beavers *Catdog *Double Dare *Doug (1991-1994) *Figure It Out *The Fairly OddParents (Original Rating) *Hey Arnold! (Original Rating) *Hey Dude *Invader Zim (Original Rating) *Legends of the Hidden Temple *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Rocko's Modern Life (Original Rating) *Rugrats *Rugrats Pre-School Daze *SpongeBob SquarePants (Original Rating) *The Wild Thornsberrys (Original Rating) *You Can't Do That on Television Nick Jr. Shows *The Backyardigans *Blue's Clues *Blue's Room *Bubble Guppies *Dino Dan *Dora the Explorer *Dora and Friends Into the City *Go, Diego, Go! *Little Bill *Max & Ruby *Mutt & Stuff *Olivia *Oswald *Paw Patrol *Shimmer and Shine *Team Umizoomi *Wonder Pets! PBS Kids Shows *Bill Nye the Science Guy Disney Channel Shows *Donald's Quack Attack *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *Mickey's Mouse Tracks *The Secret Life of Toys Disney Junior Shows * Jake and the Neverland Pirates * The Lion Guard * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Sofia the First Disney XD Shows *The 7D Cartoon Network Shows *Baby Looney Tunes *Ellen's Acres *Hamtaro *Krypto the Superdog *The Land Before Time (2007 TV Series) *The Mr. Men Show (2008 TV Series) Playhouse Disney Shows * Bear in the Big Blue House Showtime Shows * The Busy World of Richard Scarry Ion Television Shows PBS Kids Sprout Shows * Caillou * The Berenstain Bears Discovery Family Shows *Pound Puppies (2010 TV Series) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2014-2016) Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows USA Network/First-Run Syndication Shows *The Snorks (1988-1989) HBO Shows *The Adventures of Tintin (1991 TV Series) *Fraggle Rock ABC Shows *The Addams Family (1992 TV Series) *Beetlejuice: The Animated Series (seasons 1-3) *Doug (1996-1999) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2002) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1989-1990) *Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) *Jungle Cubs *Mickey Mouse Works *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pound Puppies (1986 TV Series) *Schoolhouse Rock! *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 TV Series) *Teacher's Pet (2000 TV Series, 2000-2002) ABC/Global Television Network Shows *Free Willy (1994 TV Series) Toon Disney Shows *Disney's House of Mouse (2002-2003) *Teacher's Pet (2000 TV Series, 2002) *Timon and Pumbaa (1999) CBS Shows *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1995-1997) *Back to the Future: The Animated Series *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Fievel's American Tails *Garfield and Friends *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies *The Little Mermaid (1992 TV Series) *Little Muppet Monsters *Marsupilami (1993 TV Series) *Raw Toonage *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1996) *Tiny Toon Adventures (pilot only) *The Wuzzles NBC Shows *Alf: The Animated Series *Alf Tales *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Camp Candy *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1988) *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series *It's Punky Brewster *Prostars (1991 TV Series) *The Smurfs (1981 TV Series) (Original Rating) *The Snorks (1984-1986) *Yo Yogi! First-Run Syndication Shows *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) *Aladdin (1994 TV Series) (Original Rating) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Bonkers *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *DuckTales *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1990-1991) *Goof Troop (season 1) *Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) *Inspector Gadget *James Bond Jr. *Quack Pack *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Talespin *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1996) *The Wacky World of Tex Avery *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) First-Run Syndication/ABC Shows *Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) *Goof Troop (season 2) *Hercules: The Animated Series *101 Dalmatians: The Series Fox Family Channel Shows *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1998) Fox Kids Shows *Animaniacs (1993-1995) *Beetlejuice: The Animated Series (season 4 only) *Bobby's World (Original Rating) *Droopy, Master Detective *Jim Henson's Animal Show *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *The Plucky Duck Show *Spider-Man (1994 TV Series) *Tom and Jerry Kids *Tiny Toon Adventures (1992-1995) *Taz-Mania *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? Kids WB Shows *Animaniacs (1995-1998) *Earthworm Jim *Histeria! *Pinky and the Brain *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain *Road Rovers *Tom and Jerry Tales ABC/UPN Shows *The Legend of Tarzan BBC1/CBBC Shows *Paddington (1975 TV Series) ITV Shows *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse (1981 TV Series) *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series Amazon Insert Video Shows Netflix Shows *Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh Teletoon/Netflix Shows *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) CBBC Shows *Danger Mouse (2015 TV Series) Category:TV rating systems Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems